Living with You
by LiME-GREEN-CAPES
Summary: Quinn just wants to eat; she always gets the strangest cravings at 4am. Puck just wants to sleep. Too bad he's busy driving Quinn to the 24 hour 7/11 all the time. Snippets of Quinn's adventures living in the Puckerman household. P/Q.
1. Chapter 1

Living with You

**Summary: ****Quinn just wants to eat; she always gets the strangest cravings at 4am. Puck just wants to sleep. Too bad he's busy driving Quinn to the 24 hour 7/11 all the time. Snippets of Quinn's adventures living in the Puckerman household. P/Q.**

X

I. Cravings

X

The birds were singing. The sun was shining. Everything was good for Quinn Fabray as she walked into the enchanted food forest. The grass was made of cotton candy and it was so fluffy that when she stepped forward she would sink significantly in it. She reached down and lifted it to her mouth, almost inhaling the delicious pink treat. Her eyes scanned everywhere, landing finally on the pool of root beer—her favorite drink. She almost catapulted herself into the pool before being stopped by a plant of pickles; she considered her options before falling down next to the pickle plant. She devoured a couple of pickles before throwing herself into the root beer pool and drinking to her heart's content. She observed the candy coated trees and pulled herself out of the pool, walking carefully through the cotton candy grass. She stood on her tip toes and pulled down a cupcake before biting into it.

She moaned as the taste dissolved in her mouth. Nothing would ever taste this good, she decided as she journeyed even farther into this magical place. She found a row of peanut bar jars lined up and suddenly she had the weirdest urge to dip her cupcake in the peanut butter. She did so and hesitantly bit into it. It was delicious, so she decided to pick up a jar of peanut to take on her walk. She was grinning, something that hadn't happened in months since she had found out she was pregnant, but all these treats were delicious and she couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of food.

God, she was going to be so fat by the end of this.

She reached down and grabbed a handful of cotton candy before looking around and discovering that slowly her world was fading.

"No!" She screamed as she saw the cotton candy disappear as well as the root beer pool and even her beloved peanut butter coated cupcake had vanished from her hand. She felt as if her heart was tearing into two. How could this happen? It was impossible! She had been so happy a few minutes ago and now everything was crumbling down around her.

"No!" Quinn screamed as she shot up in bed.

She took a death breath and sighed. She had been dreaming once again. When were her dreams ever going to become real life? Why couldn't there be a goddamn candy forest somewhere in this world? She cursed nature a couple of times before feeling her stomach grumble and turning over to see that Puck was still resting peacefully despite her screams of bloody murder. She nudged him gently on his bicep and he responded by swatting her arm away and snuggling deeper into the pillows.

This would not do for Quinn Fabray, she was hungry. She was damn hungry and it was all because of _Puck's _baby. If she hadn't been pregnant she wouldn't have been so hungry and she knew that it was all Puck's fault in that instance. She tried again, but that only caused him to flip onto his stomach and turn his head farther away from her.

She groaned, he had always been a heavy sleeper and now was just not the time for that.

"Puck," she hissed as she nudged him again. She started to rock his body back and forth, trying to shake him from his dreams, but he wouldn't budge. God she was going to play dirty for this one, wasn't she?

She sighed before she tentatively reached over with her shorts clad leg and gently rubbed it against his. She waited for him to respond and was surprised when he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Babe, it's way too early for that," Puck groaned as she once again rubbed her smooth perfect creamy skin against his. His eyes were still closed, damn.

"Puck…" She tried a seductive tone, but she was starving so it came out kind of flat. His eyes were closed. "PUCK!" She shouted as she almost kicked him where it hurt. She was hormonal and hungry and she just wanted some peanut butter and pickles and cotton candy and cupcakes… mm, her mouth was watering at the thought of it.

His eyes shot open and he stared at her. He sighed. "Shit I thought this was a dream," he rolled away from her to lay on his back. "What is it now, Q?"

She looked down at her hands sheepishly before meeting his eyes. "I'm hungry."

He turned to look at the clock. "Damn it, Q! It's four in the fucking morning, why are you always so goddamn hungry?" He cursed as he slowly rolled out of bed pulling on jeans over his boxers and grabbing his car keys. It was the same thing every night and although they had gone through this a thousand times, it didn't stop Puck from being angry at her every _single_ time. "Are you coming or what? This is a one-time offer."

Quinn scrambled out of bed and threw on one of his sweatshirts before following his tired body out of the house and into his truck. The ride was silent, which basically consisted of Puck fuming silently on the other end of the truck as he drove the _very_ familiar streets to the 24 hour 7/11 that was nearby. She didn't say anything as she stared wide eye out the window, her mouth seemingly dry because she didn't have any root beer on her. She fished around in the cup holder of Puck's truck for the money that they kept for these blessed rides as he pulled up in front of it.

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose. "Five minutes, okay?" He told her and she nodded as she opened the door and sped out of the car.

She wasn't surprised that she was the only one in the store at such an hour, but her cravings had become worst and worst every single day that crawled closer to her due date. She couldn't help that she was hungry at weird times and Puck shouldn't have been mad at her about it, but they did have school tomorrow and so he kind of had basketball practice every day after school… She cringed at the thought of how much stress she was putting on him, but really they wouldn't even be here today if he had just put on some protection… She pushed the thought out of her head as she caught sight of the peanut butter jars.

She grabbed a basket and made her way towards them, waving to the cashier who she was on a first names basis with nowadays. She loaded her basket with peanut butter, pickles, mini cupcakes, root beer, sour patch watermelons, potato chips, and a cherry slushie that she knew Puck would need when she got back to the car.

"Cravings again?" Melissa, the cashier, questioned as she rang up Quinn's items.

Quinn sighed. "Yeah they're getting worse, especially when I'm getting close to the due date. Puck wants to kill me though; I'm surprised he hasn't driven off without me one of these times." She shrugged, fishing through her pockets for the money that she had grabbed from the car.

Melissa nodded to the slushie as she accepted Quinn's money. "At least you're considerate of him though," she offered a weak smile to Quinn and Quinn shrugged.

"I'm surprised he doesn't throw it in my face," Quinn giggled as she took her bags and waved to Melissa. "I'll be back tomorrow!"

Quinn hummed to herself happily as she made her way back to the car and found Puck in the same position that she had left him, pinching the bridge of his nose while his eyes were closed against the window. "Slushie?" She questioned as she handed it to him. He opened his eyes and accepted it without a word. "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't decide between strawberry cupcakes or vanilla cupcakes and then I realized that I was just going to put peanut butter on them anyways so the flavor didn't really matter."

"Peanut butter on cupcakes? Really Quinn? Is our baby going to come out a mutant from all of these crazy ass things that you eat?" He placed the drink in the cup hold as he watched her try to apply peanut butter on one of the cupcakes. "That is absolutely disgusting."

"Shut up!" Quinn said defensively as she took a big bite. "It's _your daughter_ who is doing this to me."

"And suddenly she's just _my daughter_?"

"She is when she makes me eat "crazy-ass" things like cupcakes and peanut butter and when she makes me wake up at 4am in the morning having dreams of enchanted food forests with pizza and spaghetti and meatballs with the tomato sauce hot and fresh and…"

Puck's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Puck…"

"No! Quinn, the answer is no."

"Puck, please…?"

Puck turned into his driveway and turned off the car before marching into the house and clambering up the stairs. She was tempted to warn him not to wake up his mother and sister, but her desire for other foods was making the common sense part of her brain turn off. She followed him up to his room and found him splayed across the bed, his eyes closed and snuggled against _her_ pillow of all things. She dropped the bags of food by her feet and slowly sauntered towards the bed. She was going to have to pull out the big guns if she wanted to make Puck do what she was planning.

She slowly crawled on top of him before resting her head close to his so that she could whisper in his ear. "Puck," she muttered softly, breathing gently into his ear. She knew what it did to him and he probably wanted to kill her because of it. "Puck please, I'm not asking for much…"

"You only say that because it's not you who's going to be doing the work," Puck said gruffly as he felt her slide her hands around his waist. He groaned. She was such a smart-ass and he loved her for it.

"Puck," she purred as she started to place open mouthed kisses on his cheek to the corner of his mouth. She slowly worked her way back to his ear and then started on his neck. She was starving and suddenly the food that she had obtained from the 7/11 was not good enough for her. She placed a soft kiss on his collar bone and was delighted when she felt herself being flipped over so that her back was on the mattress as Puck climbed easily over her, being careful not to harm or put weight on her baby bump. She grinned cheekily as he started to attack her mouth.

She felt his tongue begging her for entrance, but she gently pushed his shoulders back so that they were a couple inches apart. "Nuh-uh," she teased. "You only get that if you do what I want." She winked at him and smirked. Puck stared at her blankly before sighing and pulling himself off the bed. He pressed a light kiss to her temple before he walked out of the room and down into the kitchen.

_And that's how you do it,_ Quinn thought to herself as she left her discarded shopping bags without a second thought. _That's how you get Noah Puckerman, resident hard-ass and bad boy, to make you spaghetti and meatballs at four in the morning._

X

**authors' note.**

**So this is my first attempt at writing Glee. I really didn't even get into this show until maybe two months ago, and I absolutely fell in love with it. I especially fell in love with Puck and Quinn. They're relationship is kind of kicked to the side all the time, but when they do have scenes, it's amazing. I love the one where they have a food fight, adorable! I really can't get enough of them, so I thought I would try my hand at their relationship. Sorry if they both seem a little OOC, I kind of like them when they're nicer... I also kind of thought that maybe motherhood/fatherhood would change them and make them more mature and stuff like that, at least in the episodes I think Quinn does do some growing up. She was such a... you know, before. So I'm really sorry if they seem completely OOC, I'm trying my hardest to capture their personality!**

**Also, this really doesn't follow any storyline or the actual episodes of the show, it's just some one-shots complied together of Quinn's life at the Puckerman household/spending time with Puck. There is not going to be any angst to this story, it's just going to be light and fun and some other characters from the Glee club are going to appear. Mainly Rachel and Finn... I don't know why but I love the idea of a Quinn/Rachel friendship since I found out the two actresses are living together. That would be awesome! But it probably wouldn't happen until they're much older. So sorry about this really long authors' note, I promise I'll be done in like two seconds.**

**Next chapter is entitled Cucumber Melon. Yep, enough said.**

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Living with You

**Summary: Quinn just wants to eat; she always gets the strangest cravings at 4am. Puck just wants to sleep. Too bad he's busy driving Quinn to the 24 hour 7/11 all the time. Snippets of Quinn's adventures living in the Puckerman household. P/Q.**

X

II. Car Wash

X

"Hey MILF, wanna do something useful with me?"

Quinn rolled onto her back in the middle of his bed and stared at him as he entered the room. "If that is your new pick-up line, let me be the first one to tell you that it royally _sucks_." Quinn snapped open her book and tried to focus on the words. She only got to read four words before it was snatched from her fingers.

"Yeah right," Puck scoffed as he closed the book and threw it on the floor. "You know Puckzilla would never resort to that lame of a line. I was serious though," Puck watched as Quinn raised herself up on her elbows to look at him. "Do, you, understand?" He asked slowly, enunciating each word carefully like she was slow instead of just pissed off and not in the mood for his taunts. She reached up slowly and smacked his arm angrily.

"Don't be a jerk," Quinn hissed. "I heard you; I just don't want to do _anything_ with you. You see where last time got me." Puck laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a sitting position before scooping her up into his arms and walking out the door. "Puck! Put me down, right now!"

Puck pressed a kiss to her temple while walking down the stairs carefully with the pregnant blonde in his arms. He had already propped open the front door, so he gracefully walked through it, making sure to angle Quinn's body right so that they would both be able to fit through it. He placed her gently on the porch swing before gesturing wildly to his car. She looked at him completely confused, she couldn't even comprehend why Puck had dragged her out of the warm haven that she had been and outside to show her his car. Maybe he was really going crazy… She giggled at the thought before Puck furrowed his eyebrows and once again gestured at his car.

"Q! Are you even paying attention?" He questioned sharply as he noticed her eyes were trained on him instead of the car.

"Yeah, yeah," she said distractedly.

He walked over to her and took her hand before leading her over to the car. "Do you see this?" He asked as he pointed to his door. She shook her head. "Do you see how dirty this car has become?"

She quirked an eyebrow. Oh. "So why don't you just go to the car wash in the center of town?"

He dropped her hand with a sigh. "Yeah, of course Q, we'll just drive over to the center of town and pay fifty bucks to have the _freaking_ car washed," he said exasperated, he would have to spell it out for her. "It's too expensive for that, Q, and we barely have enough money to buy you new clothes as well as the food that you crave every single night, don't think I forgot about that."

Quinn scowled. "Hey! Stop blaming for what _your daughter_ wants to eat."

"Oh god, here we go again with the _'your daughter'_ crap," Puck grinned despite how worked up he was making Quinn.

"So anyways," Quinn stressed as she mimicked his gesturing to the pick-up truck. "What are we doing out here on a Saturday afternoon when I could be inside finishing my reading for English?" She asked as she surveyed the car.

"We are going to wash it."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "Wash it?"

"Yeah we are going to get some water and some soap and give the car a wash," Puck tried to explain in the simplest form which just made Quinn smack him again. She sometimes was led to believe that somewhere in Puck's twisted mind he liked it when she slapped him.

"And you expect _me _to help you?"

Puck nodded. "Of course, you do use the car as much as I do," he grinned as he handed her a pail and a sponge. "You're going to clean everything that you can reach and I'll do what you can't. Down low and up high."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "There is no way _I'm _doing that."

"Oh yes you are, Princess," Puck stated as he started the hose and poured some soap into the bucket. He put just enough in so that it wouldn't be too heavy for her and then mixed it up before grabbing the sponge and dropping it in. "Ready, Q?"

Quinn just wanted to rest, but there was something about the way he smiled and the glint in his eye that made her want to stay and see what was in store. She put the bucket down on the pavement before wrapping her fingers around her blonde tendrils. She whipped her hair up into a bun and rolled up her sleeves. His grin widened immensely as he realized that she was finally giving into what he wanted.

He ruffled her bangs affectionately, "that's my girl."

"I'm not your girl," she shot back hotly, but with a flash of her pearly whites.

Puck laughed as he walked around to the other side of the car. He grabbed a bottle of wheel cleaner and squirted it on before scrubbing it away with a small brush. He thought back to Quinn's feisty smile and grinned to himself, god sometimes she was so sexy without even knowing it. Being pregnant maybe was a blessing to her looks even though she would never admit it and if he even mentioned it she would maybe punch him instead of slapping him. He peeked over his truck bed and saw that her brow was scrunched in concentration as she wiped the car in small circles.

Puck knew what he had to do. "Hey Q, be careful with my baby, okay? If you rub too hard the paint will come off."

"Your baby," she scoffed, but she didn't raise her eyes to meet his.

Puck smirked. "Yeah, my truck is my baby."

Quinn frowned. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "I hear you; I'll take good care of your baby." It became visible to Puck that she was straining to scrub even harder than she had before, he laughed, he knew that it would get to her, his plan had worked perfectly.

Quinn rolled her wrist around in a circle while walking alongside of the car before looking up and realizing that Puck was still watching her. She raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction. He returned her glance. "Really Q?"

"Oh," she emitted. "You were watching?"

"Yep," he laughed as he walked around the side of the truck with the hose in his hand. "I saw the way that you got _jealous_ of my truck."

"Yeah right," the signature scowl was back on Quinn Fabray's face. "You have _no proof_."

"Oh yeah? Why doesn't my truck do the talking then? I'm pretty sure you rubbed a pint of paint off of her," he pointed to an area where she had been scrubbing. She squinted to see what he was pointing at; there was nothing wrong with that area. She checked it a second time before straightening up and glaring at Puck.

She had two seconds to realize that she had been fooled.

It was also when she was splashed with sudsy water that she came to the realization that Puck had set her up. She was drenched head to toe, her jean capri's and yellow ruffle shirt were dark with water as well as they were weighing her fragile frame down. Her jaw dropped as she stood there, water cascading off of her bare skin as well as the hems of her clothing. She probably looked like a drowned rat, and she waited for Puck's laughter, which she was not disappointed. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she surveyed Puck, his tanned skin was stretched as he smiled and his eyes were bright as he studied her carefully. He was absolutely gorgeous, but Quinn would never admit that to his face, he would take it and run a mile with it.

She swore though that, "_so adorable_," slipped from his lips.

She snatched the hose from him and pulled the trigger, making sure that Puck was just as drenched as she was. She made sure to splash him in the face twice before she dropped the hose from her fingertips before biting her lip as she smiled. He wiped the water from his eyes as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Quinn Fabray," he mocked as he reached forward to grab her around the waist. He lowered his head down slightly before wiping her bangs from her face that was somewhat reminiscent of the day when they were baking except now there was no Finn Hudson to interrupt their time together. "I cannot believe you just drenched Puckzilla," he stated as his fingers somehow locked her hair behind her ear. "I think it's because you just want to see this hot bod wet."

She stared into his eyes and lost her retort.

He took her silence as fuel to his comments. "I can't really blame you though," she thought that his smirk was never going to disappear after this. "Who wouldn't want to see my bod all hot and wet? It's girl's fantasies everywhere and you get a front row seat." He was completely shocked when she didn't respond with one of her witty remarks. "Quinn? Are you okay?"

Instead of really comprehending or listening to what Puck was saying, Quinn's mind was racing with thoughts that she knew she should never be having. So she did the only thing that she saw fit. She linked her arms around his neck before pulling him down so that their lips met in the middle. She grinned as she felt his surprise, she rarely was the one to initiate their kisses, but there was something about the way he teased her and even though he had dumped water on her, he had been careful about it as if protecting her and the baby. His hands on her hips were like fire, she felt it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She slowly worked up the courage to pull him closer to her as he expertly worked on her mouth. Even though Quinn had been head cheerleader at WMHS, she didn't have that much experience with kissing, her main kisses being with Finn and Puck. Puck on the other hand, had enough experience for the both of them.

Her mouth opened obediently when Puck's tongue gently grazed her already swollen lips and she inwardly groaned as she felt his fingertips against the sensitive skin of her hips. She had no idea when he had snuck his fingers up her shirt, but she was delighted when he made no move to go farther than her hips. They were both surprised then when her diligent fingers ran down his sides before slipping up his t-shirt to rest on the hard planes of his stomach. He broke away from her mouth, eyes wide, before descending on her cheeks, wiping the drops of water gently away with his tongue.

A soft moan slipped from her mouth as he came to rest his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes as he softly traced patterns along her side. "Hey," he brought her head to rest in the crook of his neck as he pecked her temple.

"Hey," her lips gently brushed against his neck as she spoke. "Are we done washing the car?"

He groaned, she always knew how to ruin the moment with them, but somehow he didn't blame her for that at all. He slowly pulled away from her—although he had to admit it was the most difficult thing to do after _that_—and handed her a new bucket filled with soap and water. "Just finish this side and then we can rinse it off and go inside to watch a movie."

Quinn's eyes widened. She was expecting some sort of crude joke from him. She once again raised an eyebrow in his direction before smiling a genuine smile. It wasn't a famous Quinn Fabray grin or smirk; it was one that reached her mossy green eyes. "Thanks Puck," she simply said as she returned to her work.

X

**authors' note.**

**Okay! I am sorry for the long wait, I was in France for awhile, but now I'm back! So I totally lied when I said that the next chapter was going to be Cucumber Melon. My reasoning for changing the order of the chapters was mainly because I liked this one better... Anyways since there isn't really any plot to this story, I thought that it wouldn't really matter what order they went in. I assumed that you guys might like this chapter better, so I put it up first. Another quick thing, I AM SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER GOES ABOVE THE K+ RATING! I didn't intend too, so please forgive me for that. **

**Also I have already written some more chapters, my favorite is entitled Ophelia, but I can't seem to get the beginning right so I don't know when that will go up. The others are Cooking with Quinn, Twilight, Wal-Mart, Cucumber Melon, and of course Ophelia. Please vote on which you want to see next. I have to warn you Twilight is kind of similiar to the Car Wash idea, maybe I'll have to change it.**

**I am now taking suggestions! Please submit them if you want to see a scene and I haven't thought of it yet.**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, story favs, story alerts, author alerts, etc. I definitely was not expecting that many, you guys are awesome!**

**Please review (:**


End file.
